


Thirteen Minutes

by decourfeyrock (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/decourfeyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre didn’t often look at himself in the mirror because, to be frank, he didn’t particularly like what he saw. This time was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this on this account so I can have all my Les Mis works together in one happy place :)

Combeferre stepped out of the shower and wrapped the waiting towel around his waist. He padded towards the bedroom, jumping slightly when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned, squinting, and chuckled when he realized he had caught his own reflection in the hallway mirror. He hated that damned mirror, but Courfeyrac insisted he needed a full sized mirror somewhere in the house to make sure his outfits looked perfect. It didn’t fit in the bathroom, and Combeferre banned it from the bedroom. It looked silly in the living room or kitchen, so it lived in the hallway.

Combeferre approached it, the image of himself getting less and less blurry the closer he got. Once he was standing close enough that his near-sighted eyes could see clearly, he stopped. He didn’t often look at himself in the mirror because, to be frank, he didn’t particularly like what he saw. This time was no different. He looked at his hair, too thin and getting thinner with age. His eyes, a boring brown colour he was never fond of and he usually hid behind his glasses. His nose that was too big for his face, and his lips that were too thin for anyone to find kissable.

His eyes continued down, looking at his long, skinny arms – not muscular like most would find attractive – and his bony chest. It was too bony to be comfortable for anyone to hug or cuddle. Luckily, that’s what his stupid tummy was there for, he supposed. No matter how lanky he looked, he’d always had a soft stomach. He cursed his genetics. It shouldn’t be fair to be this bony and this pudgy at the same time.

He skimmed over the towel quickly, knowing there was nothing special under there. Knobby knees and too thin calves. His feet more than made up for it. Gigantic clown feet. He sighed and looked back up at his face, seeing him face scowling back at him. This is why he didn’t like this mirror. Or any mirror, really. It pointed out all his flaws. All the things that made him so… plain.

“Aww, you’re already out?” He was broken from his thoughts by Courfeyrac whining behind him. “I told you I’d be there in like two minutes.” He came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Combeferre’s waist, not minding that the taller man was still dripping wet. Courfeyrac’s head poked out from behind his shoulder, bedhead and all, pouting at him in the mirror.

“That was fifteen minutes ago.” Combeferre pointed out. “If you had been the two minutes you promised, we would have spent thirteen wonderful minutes in the shower together.” He teased, grinning a bit. That was one of the things he loved the most about Courfeyrac. No matter how upset or angry he was feeling, Courfeyrac could always make him smile.

“Thirteen? Please, like I would let you go after just thirteen minutes.” Courfeyrac smirked, running his hands over Combeferre’s bony chest and pudgy tummy. He leaned in and kissed his skinny arm, wide smirk still plastered on his face.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to see next time.” Combeferre turned to look at him, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Courfeyrac just wrapped his arms around Combeferre’s neck, pressing them close together. Courfeyrac’s hand reached up to play with his thinning hair, twisting it around his fingers and tickling Combeferre’s scalp.

“Next time? Why wait for next time? We’re both here now.” Courfeyrac grinned mischievously, looking Combeferre in his boring eyes. Combeferre chuckled and shook his head.

“Some of us have places to be.” He argued.

“Come on, cher. What’s another thirteen minutes?” He quirked an eyebrow, pouting his lips just so. Combeferre opened his mouth, about to protest again, but looking at Courfeyrac – the glint in his gorgeous green eyes, the lopsided pout on his beautiful lips, feeling his amazing hands play with his hair. All of it just for him – that’s when Combeferre realized that he didn’t need a mirror to feel beautiful.

“Alright. Just thirteen minutes.” He smiled, letting Courfeyrac drag him back to the shower.

They exited 39 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://decourfeyrock.tumblr.com)


End file.
